wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tem
Tem is Randomchance13's dragonsona. Please don't modify this page with the exception of spelling/grammar and fixing my horrible paragraphing. I'm really sorry that this page is currently impossible to read near the bottom, but you can tilt your computer screen back or something like that to help Please no Undertale references? Description The hybrid has dull blueish-black scales that aren't that special or interesting. Her brown/green/amber/grey eyes look slightly faded behind her large blue and black glasses. Tem's average sized snout is slightly turned up. Tem has a tall and skinny athletic build. She cannot run long distances fast in winter, as it's very hard for her to breathe, especially in cold, dry air (she lives in a cold and dry place. She doesn't like humid places at all. Just not used to them). Her long talons are dull, and she often wears a blue sweater and/or a black jacket and jeans and paint splattered dusty shoes, the paint coming from a place with, well, paint. She isn't strong. Tem has never really been the kind of dragon to stand her ground, and fight. She's always been really tiny and underweight. Her wings are large, but don't necessarily make her faster or better or a more endurant flier in any way. Her scales are thin, and she has a large collection of scars all over her forearms from banging into things and cutting herself with something, whatever that may be by accident in her youth (and she still does it), as she is clumsy. Really clumsy. She inherits her cyan sail from her SeaWing side. In the dark, far away, it looks a bit like a SandWing's, but really isn't. Her tail is long and thin, but doesn't hurt if she whips someone with it. She has an average sized neck and has about half the stripes necessary to speak Aquatic - only on her underbelly in scattered spots - and definitely can't make sentences out of it. The glowey stripes are seafoam green, Tem's favourite colour. She can breathe small smoke puffs that always backfire onto her, and never, ever uses them. Personality friendly and happy most of the time tries to be friendly and happy most of the time looks friendly and happy most of the time wants to be friendly and happy most of the time people say she's friendly and happy but is she? History WIp Relationships Add your sona here, I guess? Tear - A fellow Night/Sea hybrid! Tem hasn't spoken to Tear much recently, but loves working with her! Even if they never really got started on anything. Trivia *Her page was my 100th edit on an article (this was not intended) *She uses slang a lot, often saying "gonna", "wanna", and so on *She has an obsession with radium (see here) *She can claim she's done a backflip on the dragon version of skis before by accident (wasn't exactly her fault someone crashed into her) *Tem. Looks. Like. A. Flying. Seal. When. Trying. To. Dance. *She has an extreme fear of fire *She's broken into a house twice... but both times were when she was stuck outside with her friend (once at her house, once at her friend's). She's pretty sure that's acceptable. *She's never, ever opened a soda can. Really. *Her diet is mainly cereal, with a bit of pasta thrown in Gallery for future imagesssss Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Randomchance13) Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets